


I Know, My Own

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Aftermath of The Lawless, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan went to save Satine from Maul prepared to die.Not prepared to live.





	I Know, My Own

 

He knew.

The instant Obi-Wan appeared in the open hatch of the Mandalorian ship, Qui-Gon Jinn knew.

He was up the ramp in a heartbeat, reaching for his former Padawan. Obi-Wan blindly reached back, his thin fingers tightening into fists gripping Qui-Gon's tunic as the older Jedi wrapped him close.

A sob ripped itself from Obi-Wan's throat.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Qui-Gon choked.

His beautiful knight wept against him, in too much pain to keep up his shields. Flashes of memories speared into Qui-Gon's mind. Maul's trap, Satine begging Obi-Wan to not listen to the Sith who wanted to destroy him—

Obi-Wan holding his love as she slipped away.

Enduring the agony, enduring the grief—

Bloodied, torn, heart mortally wounded—

But he did not break.

He _did not break._

Awe flooded Qui-Gon's soul as his knight shuddered in his arms. Qui-Gon pulled him closer.

“She's gone,” Obi-Wan near whimpered.

Qui-Gon pressed his cheek to the top of the smaller man's head.

“I can't—  _Master,_ the  _pain—_ ”

“I know,” Qui-Gon whispered back.

Obi-Wan shook his head against Qui-Gon's chest. “How did you survive?  _How_ ?”

“One step at a time. One second at a time.” Tears slipped from Qui-Gon's eyes to fall on auburn hair. “And not alone.”  
Obi-Wan stepped back, dragging a hand down his face and giving a grim nod. “Will you tell Anakin, please? He will need to rage— and I cannot— I cannot bear it right now. I cannot have his claws in the wound.”  
“I will tell him.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and took an unsteady step towards the ramp.

“Where will you go?”

Obi-Wan looked back with a lost smile on his face, an expression devoid of all joy. “I don't know.”

“Come back and stay with me tonight.”

“There's hardly room for that,” Obi-Wan scoffed.

Qui-Gon's voice dropped quiet. “Let me sit by your side and stroke your hair until you fall asleep. Please, Padawan.”  
Obi-Wan's face crumpled and he gave a desperate nod.

Qui-Gon moved forward to lead his lost one's steps in the direction of rest, fully ready to endure the eclipse of Obi-Wan's hope with him.

He would not suffer alone.

 

 


End file.
